


Them.

by Sleepingalong



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:48:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepingalong/pseuds/Sleepingalong
Summary: I got kicked out.I got beaten.I lost my babyI thought things would never be alright again.But then I met them





	1. Prologue

Jumper, wallet, charger. Reluctantly, I put my last belongings in my backpack. Mother is standing in the doorway, arms crossed, watching my every move. I try not to flinch when I try to fit my laptop into the already full bag. The judgemental looks from Mother almost burn holes in my back when I also try to fit in my other electronics. 

"One minute, young lady," Mother says harshly. I nod timidly, looking around my room to see if I've missed anything. A picture in my bookcase attracts my attention, as it's a family picture. I think it over for a moment, and then quickly put it in my pocket before my dear mother grabs me by the hair and drags me off, not stopping until we're outside. 

"Now you listen to me, young lady, I don't ever want to see you or hear from you again. Don't you even think of contacting the rest of the family, because the moment they hear what you've done, you will never, never again be welcome. Now get out of my sight, you abomination."


	2. Kings Cafe

I don't think humans are made to be perfect. We're not made to be a certain way. We're not made to be the same as everyone else. It's so obvious that it's almost painful to see people try so hard. I suppose you don't always realize that when you're too busy fitting in. But now, while the only thing I think about is surviving another day, I realize that I was so occupied. So very caught up by the fact that I needed to be what they wanted me to be. 

The things you realize when you have all the time in the world, but no time at all. Mother had made sure that I wouldn't be able to go to family or friends. Her talons had everyone under her control.

After being kicked out, I wandered around for a while, but when the night fell I went to visit my best friend. Ex-best friend. After calling me a good for nothing slut, she slammed the door in my face. I didn't dare to try any more family members or friends after that. 

After a few months, I still haven't had to sell my electronic devices, which is something I'm truly grateful about. Not that I've had the opportunity to play a game or watch funny videos, but all of these devices are things I have worked hard for. The women at the shelter kept looking at me like I was crazy, but I couldn't care less. The only thing I care about right now is getting a roof above my head, which is something that proves to be harder than I expected. 

 

~

"Please, Miss, I'm really looking for a place," I beg the lady at the real estate office. She looks at me with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm sorry, but we're not offering apartments to those who will not be able to pay for it."  
"You don't understand, I can pay for it! I may no-". Without listening to what I have to say, she slams the door closed in my face. Defeated I walk off. I hitch my backpack higher up my shoulder and head for the nearest cafe to grab a cup of coffee. 

Entering King's cafe, a glum look has fallen over my face and I have to bite back a yawn. For the past few weeks, a group of wanderers have been travelling through the same towns as me and chasing me away from my usual spots. It has left me cold, tired and very moody. 

The waitress at the counter waves me over as she pours another cup of coffee for the gentleman on the corner. Jameson was his name if I'm correct. He sits there every Wednesday waiting until his wife is done with her knitting club. 

"How did it go, dearie? Did Mrs Sunshye show you some nice places?". I shake my head as I sit down in front of her. "She eh, didn't want to talk to me. Said I wouldn't be able to afford it. She didn't even-" I throw my hands up in frustration. Babette shakes her head and sighs before taking my hands in hers. "My sweet child, someday there will be someone who will look further than just your appearance. Until then, you have to hold on and keep strong."  
"I don't think I can, Babette. These... wanderers, they don't want me here. They keep chasing me away, calling me names. I'm afraid of them."

Instead of answering, Babette goes to make a cup of tea. She hums along to the song that is playing on the radio. Something about a bridge over some dirty water. She looks around as if it's not safe to speak. "Hun, listen to me. These wanderers are dangerous people. You have got to stay away from them. They are bad news and they will cause harm to anyone who is in their way, so do NOT get in their way. They have hurt people before, some who will never be able to speak of it again, that's why no one will talk to you about it. Don't tell anyone I ever told you something about that." After that she places the cup of tea in front of me and saunters off to the newcomers in the cafe, asking them what they want to drink and eat.

I finish my tea and then leave, hoisting my backpack higher on my back. The cold air hits me like a bus after being in that warm cafe and I curse at the wind for being so damn cold. I hate being outside this time of year because it's so damn hard to find a good place to sleep. Especially with those wanderers outside. Like it isn't hard enough to find a sleeping spot in the first place. 

As I walk off, shivering in my thin coat, the cafe door opens and a person in a grey coat runs after me. My first instinct is to run, but on a second glance, I recognize Mr Jameson. He is red in the face and his normally tightly knotted tie is loosened. "Robyn! Wait up, please. I have something to tell you!" 

I stop in my tracks, seeing Mr Jameson so red in his face that I'm afraid that he could combust any minute now. "What's wrong Mr Jameson?". He pants for a good minute before straightening up. He is still alarmingly red in the face. "You have to know something. The wanderers, they're dangerous. They have killed, Robyn. they have slaughtered people and they have their sights on you. They are chasing you, making you uncomfortable, so that you'll run. And once you run, you'll be a perfect prey." A little disturbed I take a step back. "I think I'll be alright Mr Jameson, but thanks for the heads-up" I walk away from the man a little faster after that, he really freaked me out there.

I walk into the forest, searching for the little camp I set up earlier that day, only to find it completely trashed. I softly thank the trees that I had all of my valuables on me. Maybe Mr Jameson is right. But I will not let them chase me away.   
I get on my knees and try to fix my little camp as good as possible. Some of the little pieces of fabric are too torn too badly to be used again, so I put them aside for later to make a fire. After clearing it all up a bit, I sit down and get the blanket from the little hollow in the tree. It seems to be intact. Thank the trees. I curl up with the blanket, hoping it will give me a little extra warmth. 

A few hours later, I wake up in an awkward position. My neck and legs are all cramped up and my hands and face are so cold that I can barely feel them anymore. Next to those two not so happy facts, it turns out to be the middle of the night. I groan in frustration - and a little bit of pain. This is going to be a hell of a night. 

The woods normally are a good shelter for the cold and the wind. At times, it can even be peaceful. But not tonight. Tonight it's darker, colder, scarier than ever before. the growling of the animals, the chirping of the birds, the crackling of branches. 

The feeling forming in my chest is not completely fear or angst. A lingering feeling of sadness, anger, grief. There is no comfort. There hasn't been for quite a while. Not for months. On nights like this, it gets exceptionally bad. But tomorrow the sun will rise again and it will shine brighter than the day before. That's something my father would say... That is before he packed his bags and left with a young thing called Rosemary.   
I put the blanket tight around me and push myself off the ground. SItting around in the dark at 2 am isn't going to help anyone.


	3. Baertopia

A few weeks go by where nothing really happens. Threats were made, but not a lot of people got involved. Those who did were either already involved with the wanderers or just didn't care. There are fewer and fewer places are available for me to stay safe during the nights since the wanderers seem to be following me around everywhere. They show up wherever I am and the urge to run gets stronger every single night.  
I'm too scared to run because I know I'll never be able to return to the area. On the other hand, leaving will probably put me in a safer position.

I lean back in my chair, looking around in the small coffee shop on the outskirts of town. My phone is plugged in and connected to the cave network. A map of the area is displayed on the tiny bright screen. Carl holds up the coffee pot and I shake my head. I've had enough. I look at the map. The areas marked red are ones that have been taken over by the wanderers. The areas marked purple are the ones that seem to be safe. The orange ones are towns and cities where my relatives live.  
All of the more safe places seem to be a long way from here, which means I need to either pay money to get there or travel by foot for a few days. Travelling by foot is what I'd prefer, but even after almost a year of doing it I still don't like to travel that far by foot. The blisters and the pain of carrying so much weight - literally and figuratively - make me cringe. But the cost of taking two buses and a train... Is it really worth it?

"Can I get you something, Robyn?" Carl shows up next to me, scaring the living shit out of me. "What the- Eh, no I'm good Carl. Thank you." The man smiles at me creepily. "You know, if you need a place to stay, you can stay at mine. For a price of course."  
"Yeahh... no thanks," I say, a little freaked out by the looks he is giving me. I grab my bag, toss my phone in it and jump off the high chair I'd been sitting on for the past hour or so. "I gotta run, sorry!"  
Before I can bolt out the door Carl grabs me by the arm. "Don't be like that, I can give you a good time. I won't be too rough on you." His eyes shine with a sort of dominance that I've seen before. In him. Them. I shudder and try to pull away from the tall blond, but his grip only tightens. "Please leave me alone?" I squeak. My bag has fallen on the ground and tears are welling up in my eyes. He only laughs as he pulls me closer. "Oh, you cute little deer. You can cry, but it won't stop me. You look ravishing." Carl licks his lips and grins. For a moment it looks like his teeth are getting longer, but that must be the fear kicking in. Frozen in panic, I stare into his murderous eyes. As the tall man leans in further, I hear the door opening behind me and then quick footsteps.

"MISTER BRIGGER. Are you completely out of your mind?" Mrs Feluurs shrill voice sounds through the coffee shop. With a gasp, Carl lets go of me and I take that opportunity to grab my backpack to race through the door and make my escape. I run across the street, not looking where I'm going. I feel my skin brush against other people, hear their yells and laughs, but I ignore them as best as I can. Tears are flowing freely from my eyes as I feel his breath on my skin again and again. Images flash before my eyes, feel their hands over every inch of my skin, feel their hair against my back. The pain from their nails in my skin, the marks, the injuries. The heat of the flames...

I snap out of it when I hit the asphalt with a loud smack, my head bumping into the ground hard enough to make me dizzy. Stunned and hurt I lay there, on the cold hard ground. I barely notice the bike going past me, or the group of girls making fun of me. What I do notice is five pairs of dress shoes in front of me. I cast my eyes upward to see a man in a suit smirking down at me. With a start, I try to scramble away, but one of the men places his foot on my back. "Now you stay where you are, little girl." The other men laugh, a bit too loud.   
"Guys, it seems like we have found ourselves a little plaything!" Slurred cheers sound through the street and only now I notice that it's getting darker. I cry out for help and try to get up, but a second foot on my head stops me. "No no, little bird. You're not going to be saved tonight."

~

When I open my eyes next, blackness has taken over the city. The only light is coming from the corner shop at the other end of the street. It's gotten a lot colder and my ripped jeans and shirt don't offer me a lot of coverage. My stinging face and the wet and gross spots over my body tell me that last night didn't end with just the overweight brunet on my back or the lanky blind guy holding my wrists above my head. 

Again I hear silent whispers in my ears."Birdy, shhh don't move."  
"It won't hurt too badly if you stay still, little one."  
"She's struggling too much" "Shove it in her mouth, she'll learn the hard way."

Silent tears stream over my face as I slowly relive the whole event. It feels like history repeating itself. Over and over again. My chest hurts, and it's not because it's bruised. 

I curl up into a fetus position and stay like that for a few minutes, but then I have to move. Get somewhere safe. Somewhere sheltered. I look around, trying to spot a familiar landmark so I can get out of here. Leave this hellhole behind and never look back.   
I spot my bag just a few meters to my right. How? Why? I shake my head. If only they had been out for my bag. my bag that holds all of my belongings. My money, my clothes, my food. The picture of me and my friends on graduation day. I sniff and wipe at my nose, willing myself not to cry, and start walking.


	4. Docanium

When I finally stopped walking, I was in Doxanium, a town that has a population of 431 and has the sweetest and most caring people. I was tired, I hadn't eaten all day, but I hadn't cared. I had to get away, no matter what. I couldn't sleep at night, images flashed through my mind. Images of that night. The ghosts of hands touching my body. All I wanted to do was take a shower and scrub myself down. Repeatedly. 

When I stumbled in, an elderly lady immediately came up to me. She didn't ask questions, she just took my hand, and told me I was safe there. Miss Beesy was her name. She was the local bookstore owner and lived in the little house next to it. At one point, she had lived there with her wife and their son, but both of them had left her to live their own lives as she stayed put. She had already found her place in the world.  
"Take all the time you need," she had told me and put up her hand when I opened my mouth. "Don't thank me. Don't try to repay me. I am here to help, it's the role they gave me. One day, you will know." I must admit, it weirded me out. A lot. But I was so tired. I was so thankful. I finally felt safe.

~

The numbness stays. For days and days, I don't feel anything else. Every day I look at my body in the mirror, my eyes water, memories flood back in. It took about a week for me to remember everything. It took two weeks for the bruises to fully fade. It took six weeks for my body to stop hurting completely. I still felt numb. Still feel numb.

It is weeks later that I actually start to feel like a normal person again. I first notice it when I catch myself humming along to some old song on the radio. And then when I smile softly at one of the more frequent customers of the bookstore. And so when Ms Beesy squeezes my hand, I pull her in for a hug, whispering "Thank you," with tears in my eyes. She just pats me on the cheek and moves on to the living room. 

After that, I start finding joy in little things again. Working in the bookstore, taking walks in the nearby park, or just sitting down at the dinner table with Ms Beesy, talking about random things. It makes me feel like it's time to pack my bag and get on the road again. I knew I couldn't stay for forever, but somewhere I had hoped I could. Ms Beesy was the witchy grandma I didn't know I wanted. 

She catches me packing my bag in the middle of the night. Instead of berating me, she starts to help me pack, putting a book and a few shirts in my bag that aren't mine. When I open my mouth to protest, she just shushes me and continues to pack. She then makes me come with her to the patio to "drink one last cuppa together", as she put it so nicely.   
"You've come a long way," she tells me, staring out into the dark. I've never noticed how beautiful the dark was. The stars trying to light up the way as the moon brightens the path, and I know where I need to go next.   
Off to a bright new future.


	5. The Graveyard Hospital

With my backpack strapped to my body, I walk to the fields with steady strides. Birds are whistling and I whistle happily along, waving to fellow hikers. I get some weird looks, but most people wave back. The great weather improves everyone's moods greatly.   
It's a nice day at the end of February and spring is coming. My tummy flutters and I skip a few steps, making some bypassers laugh. I just laugh with them and continue on my way to Jeinwood, a farmers village fairly close to the border of Magidomium. I'm planning on finding a place to stay there, maybe a small apartment where I can stay for the next year or so while I search for a job and get my life on the road again.


End file.
